Ginette ou l'intime d'Harry
by Naokyy
Summary: Petites confidences du lit d'Harry Potter.


_Bonjour ! Je sais je sais, ça fait longtemps (et pourtant j'étais motivé à écrire…à un certain moment… :P)_

_Au final, je n'ai absolument pas fait se que j'avais prévu, je bloque pas mal sur un autre one shot qui a du mal à s'écrire. En comparaison, j'ai écrit celui là en une mâtiné, l'idée m'étant venue d'une fic que j'ai lu il y a longtemps et dont c'est devenue une référence avec des amis. J'ai nommé « les souris sont aux premières loges » Je confirme que ce One-shot y ressemble, mais j'avais aussi envie de me lancer dans un truc comme ça, mais du point de vu d'un lit *rigole*._

_Bref si vous chercher le lien pour cette fic il est dans mes favoris._

_Voila, en espérant que Ginette saura vous faire sourire, et même s'il est court, saura vous faire apprécier la vue d'un lit sur son propriétaire et son histoire d'amour (complètement niaise pour reprendre les termes de Gigi)_

_Enjoy !_

_**Disclamer :** Harry et Draco ne sont évidement pas a moi, mais Ginette, Bernard, Jean-Louis et Lisette sont à moi XD_

_**Résumé :** Petites confidences du lit d'Harry Potter, ou comment Ginette, lit à baldaquin en ébène noir, voit la vie d'Harry, son propriétaire._

_**Rating :** Je vais mettre T, mais c'est bien pour els insinuations, il n'y a rien a moins que votre imagination saisisse le petit esprit pervers de Ginette._

_Bonne lecture._

**Ginette ou l'intime d'Harry.**

Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais très bien.

J'apparais sous toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs, toutes les matières, certain me nomme « amour » ou encore « chéri » et très souvent on vient se blottir dans mes bras au départ froid mais qui finissent bien vite par se réchauffer.

Tout types de personnes finissent avec moi, les enfants, ne voulant pas me rejoindre mais qui au final sont bien heureux de mon confort, les adultes, revenant d'une soirée de débauche et finissant seul ou bien accompagné sur moi, ou bien les vieillards, lâchant leur dernier souffle dont je suis le seul spectateur.

Je suis bien présent et pourtant personne ne fait attention à moi, qui suis-je ? Je pourrais vous raconter que je suis spiderman comme dans le film qu'a un jour regardé mon propriétaire sur la télé face à moi, confortablement assis sur mon matelas. Oui vous l'avez sans doute deviné, je suis le lit. Simple, double, superposé, mezzanine, j'apparais sous tous les styles.

Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma trépidante vie éternelle, je vais plutôt vous dire les sentiments que moi, un simple lit, peut ressentir en voyant mon cher propriétaire vivre sa vie.

Je sais tout de lui, je sais qu'il s'appelle Harry, nombre de fois qu'une jeune fille brune sous le nom d'Hermione, l'a prononcé en venant réveiller mon brun de sous mes couettes, qu'il a 23 ans. Il est un jour revenu complètement sec dans la chambre, chantonnant un vieux refrain « happy birth's day to youuuu » et se souhaiter un joyeux 23eme anniversaire dans le noir, s'endormant tout habillé sur mes draps blancs.

Je sais aussi tout ses gouts en matière de fantasme, combien de fois s'est-il soulagé en se réveillant, marmonnant tous les fantasmes qu'il ferait subir a un certain « petit blond arrogant mais tellement bandant »…. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que ça voulait dire, je suis un lit qui sait beaucoup de choses, mais parfois malheureusement ma connaissance s'arrête là.

J'ai fini par le savoir au final, et parmi toute la vie de mon cher maitre, cette histoire a, ma foi, toute ma bénédiction….j'ai par ailleurs découvert de nouvelles choses que pouvait faire deux personnes ensemble sur moi, et je dois avouer que mon maitre a vraiment une imagination débordante.

Tout a commencé un soir d'hiver (mes couettes avaient changé et les draps avait laissé place a de l'épaisseur.), mon maitre était revenu d'une nouvelle soirée arroser (à son âge, je trouve qu'ils sortent beaucoup…dans mon temps, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un jeune lit, mes riches maitres ne revenaient jamais sec...), bref, il était donc revenu d'une soirée mais pas seul cette fois ci. Un magnifique blond pénétra dans la chambre, les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement vitreux, je suis sur qu'il n'était même pas conscient sur quel magnifique lit il venait de poser son fessier.

Mon maitre et lui n'échangèrent pas de mot, de la salive seulement, et autre chose, mais je n'ai jamais pu mettre un nom là-dessus…. Cette nuit était magique, mais j'avoue encore avoir mal à la tête tellement j'ai tapé contre le mur, je suis sur que Bernard (la télévision) doit se foutre de moi.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, ramenant ma couette, ayant glissé à mon pied, sur eux, il avait le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu, il était heureux et même s'il grimaçait à chaque geste (la gueule de bois surement) il semblait être le plus heureux des hommes sur terre, le plus amoureux aussi je crois. Pourtant lorsque le blond se réveilla, il n'eut pas le même sourire que mon maitre, il ne souriait pas du tout même, lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil et tomba sur mon plafond, il fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers mon brun…

S'en suivit une tonne de questions, froncement de sourcil et de haussement de voix. Pas moins d'une heure plus tard, le blond était parti, furieux, s'habillant pourtant avec les affaires de mon maitre (il n'avait pas du faire attention dans sa colère) et mon maitre était affalé sur mon matelas, le mouillant par des larmes je suppose.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps s'est passer exactement, une semaine ? Un mois ? Plusieurs ? Toujours est-il que durant ce temps là, il ne fut pas un soir où Harry revenait sombre, mes draps ne furent pas fait, ni même lavés… je me sentie bien sale en ce temps la… Un soir même, je crois qu'il neigeait dehors, les rideaux étaient désormais complètement fermés jour et nuit, je ne pouvais même plus apercevoir un minimum de soleil. Je crois parce que lorsque Harry est entré dans la pièce, il avait les cheveux blanc et son manteau avait des tendances à faire de même. Bref, il est entré et s'est complètement affalé sur Jean-Louis (le tapis), il avait tellement bu qu'il a passé la nuit sur JL, sans même bouger le petit doigt pour me rejoindre….

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le lendemain, il a enfin enlevé son manteau mouillé et a passé la journée, nu, dans mes couettes, essayant de se réchauffer, ce qui fut vite fait (non mais, je suis un lit de qualité !).

Si j'ai bien compté, 2 mois après le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu sur les traits de mon maitre et le dernier avant longtemps, ça recommença. A nouveau il franchi la porte accompagné du même blond de la dernière fois (je crois que son nom est Draco, mais je ne suis pas sur, ça a été crier de tellement de façon différente que j'ai des doutes….), par contre, je crois bien que mon maitre se fait passer pour bourré et qu'il ne l'es absolument pas, d'ailleurs, je ne me considère pas comme voyante, mais je dirais que le blond fait semblant aussi, il n'est pas aussi… Brillant ? Que la dernière fois.

Encore une fois, ma tête me lança lorsque le soleil se leva –tien les rideaux sont ouverts…-, et comme la dernière fois, mon maitre se réveilla en premier, son sourire fut de retour bien que triste. Il se leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le blondinet, et descendit dans la cuisine si j'en juge par les bruits qui en échappèrent.

Mon petit brun revint quelques minutes plus tard, et trouva son blond réveiller (il est mignon d'ailleurs quand il se réveille celui là, on dirait un chat.) qui le regarda entrer avec une certaine crainte.

Non mais je rêve ! Un plateau repas, sur moi ! Sur mon matelas, mes couettes, mes draps ! Hum, bon s'ils ne renversent rien, je ne dirais rien… Là je crois qu'ils parlent, mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi, enfin ya un truc du genre « je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras » ….mon Dieu saint parmi les saints des lits, ça sonne tellement niais… Tien mon propriétaire s'avance vers le ptit blond, il a l'air de lui dire des trucs vachement important, ah, la main de mon maitre passe par-dessus le plateau et s'approche de la joue du blond, il…il dit qu'il l'aim…. NANNN ! Il a renversé du café sur mes draps ! Mes beaux draps !

**_«_ *rire* _Allons allons Ginette, regarde moi ça, s'ils sont pas meugnon….. »_** Je tourne mes oreillers vers Bernard et le foudroie de la plume (bien sur que mes oreillers sont en plumes voyons), comment ça vous ne comprenez pas ? Roh ! Les humains jvous jure…. Je le foudroie du regard (bien que je n'aie pas d'yeux).

**_« NaAAANNNNnn Tu pourrais compatir ! Du café ! jte jure qu'il est dans de beau draps mon cher maitre maintenant…_ *sanglote* _mes draps, ma couette…. La tache va rester encrée au fond de moi maintenant…. »_**

**_« OOOooohH Jla connaissait pas celle là tien…quelle drôle de position tout de même ! »_** s'extasie ma cher télé…. Si j'avais eu mes oreillers de libres, jlui en aurais envoyé un dans l'écran !

**Quelques beaucoup de nuits plus tard.**

J'ai vu de nombreuses disputes dans ma longue vie de lit, mais je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi violente qu'avec ce couple….mais je n'ai jamais vu de réconciliation aussi amoureuse aussi, et je crois bien que le blond et mon maitre s'aiment vraiment (j'entends déjà Bernard rire que je pense quelque chose d'aussi stupide).

Maintenant ils vivent ensemble, j'avoue avoir eu peur lorsqu'ils ont parlé de déménager et de changer de lit, mais au final ils m'ont gardé. Lors du déménagement, j'ai failli faire une attaque en voyant une éraflure sur le bois d'ébène du 13 ème siècle abimer ma magnifique structure, heureusement, avec un bâton en bois –pas aussi beau que le mien évidemment- ils l'effacèrent, pourtant ils ne firent jamais de même avec la tache marron du café, souvenir de leur amour je crois… jt'en foutrais dl'amour… mon matelas….

et j'aime particulièrement la vue que j'ai sur l'océan, un soleil éclatant faisant resplendir mes draps blancs.

Je suis un lit comblé….

Ah je vous laisse, mes maitres viennent de sortir de sous Lisette, je viens tout juste de la rencontrer, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est très sympa comme douche, et maintenant je peux discuter avec elle sans que Bernard ne m'agace tout le temps, malheureusement, mes maitres ont aussi décidé de garder Bernard dans la chambre….encore face à moi.

**The end.**

Alors là par contre je ne peux pas partir sans vous dire ce qu'il vient de se passer, mon dieu que c'est niais, ça dégouline tellement d'amour que ça va –encore ! – tacher mes draps…

**_« Harry, veux tu m'épouser ? »_**

Beurk, non mais jte jure… quoi que…. Il me semble que la nuit de noce est une nuit particulièrement intéressante…. Héhé…je regarde alors, avec un petit sourire pervers, mon petit maitre brun embrasser son blondinet avec amour –jvais vomir….

**FIN**

_Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ! Au plaisir de vous revoir et d'avoir votre avis ! =D_


End file.
